1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a medical instrument provided in a medical instrument to be connected to a peripheral apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope apparatus, which is a medical instrument, is connected to a video processor, a light source apparatus and the like, which are peripheral apparatuses. Therefore, in an endoscope apparatus, an endoscope connector which can be detachably connected to a video processor, a light source apparatus and the like is placed at an extension end of a signal cable. The endoscope connector is connected to the video processor, the light source apparatus and the like, which are external devices, any number of times.
The endoscope connector as above is disclosed in an electronic endoscope described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 8-211307. The electronic endoscope reduces noise emission by being provided with a cylindrical ferrite core at a connection portion in a bend preventer which is placed in the vicinity of a terminal end of a connection cord to which the endoscope connector is connected, in order to reduce noise emission and the like from the signal cable and to prevent peripheral apparatuses and the like from being misoperated.